1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid storage and dispensing tank and more particularly to a liquid storage and dispensing tank for use in a liquid storage system wherein a pair of the tanks may be stacked one upon the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of plastic tanks have been previously provided for the storage and dispensing of liquids such as lubricants, chemicals, etc. Further, many storage and dispensing systems have been provided where identical plastic tanks are stacked one upon the other so that the liquids therein may be stored and dispensed therefrom while occupying a minimum amount of floor space. However, the prior art tanks are believed to have several shortcomings. Many of the prior art liquid storage and dispensing tanks are not able to be conveniently filled whether the tanks are being used individually or are stacked one upon the other due to the placement of the fill opening or the number thereof. Further certain of the prior art plastic storage and dispensing tanks do not have forklift pockets which are accessible from the front of the tank. Additionally, in certain of the prior art tanks having drain valves positioned in the lower forward end thereof, the drain valves are not sufficiently recessed to prevent damage to the drain valve. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art tanks is that it is difficult to completely drain the liquid product therefrom when it is desired to completely drain the tank as is necessary when the tank is going to be used to store and dispense a different liquid product.
A plastic tank or container for storing and dispensing a liquid is disclosed including a front wall, back wall, opposite side walls, a top and a bottom. The top of the tank has a raised central portion which has a pocket formed therein. A top sump extends upwardly from the top of the tank adjacent the back wall thereof and has a selectively closable drain/fill opening formed therein. The bottom of the tank has an elongated bottom sump formed therein extending between the front and back walls thereof. The forward end of the bottom sump is recessed and has a selectively closable drain opening formed therein into which a drain valve may be positioned. The top of the tank has a selectively closable fill opening formed therein adjacent one of the opposite side walls which is easily accessible when a pair of tanks are stacked one upon the other. If desired, the rearward end of the bottom sump may also have a selectively closable drain opening formed therein. When one tank is stacked upon another, the lower end of the bottom sump of the uppermost tank is received in the pocket formed in the raised central portion of the tank positioned therebelow. The tank has a pair of spaced-apart forklift pockets formed therein in the bottom thereof which extend between the front and back wall. The forward end of the bottom sump is recessed inwardly of the front wall as stated so that a drain valve positioned therein is recessed inwardly of the front wall. When it is desired to completely drain the liquid in the tank therefrom, the tank is inverted and the product remaining in the tank is drained therefrom through the drain opening in the top sump which is now located at the lowermost portion of the tank.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved liquid storage and dispensing tank.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved liquid storage and dispensing tank for use in a liquid storage system wherein a pair of the tanks are stacked one upon the other.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a liquid storage and dispensing tank having conveniently accessible fill openings when the tanks are stacked one upon the other.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tank of the type described having forklift pockets which are accessible from the front of the tank for easy transporting and stacking.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tank of the type described having front and rear fill openings formed therein.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a liquid storage and dispensing tank having a bottom sump with a recessed forward end which positions a drain valve therein inwardly of the front of the tank.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a liquid storage and dispensing tank having a top sump formed therein which facilitates complete drainage of the tank when the tank has been turned upside down.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a liquid storage tank which, when stacked upon another, has a fill port located by the service valve.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a liquid storage and dispensing tank having a bottom sump which will accommodate a lube pump.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.